


Hello Stranger

by castielslashdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, Goodbye Stranger! fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielslashdean/pseuds/castielslashdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Destiel oneshot that was inspired by Goodbye Stranger (8.17). Dean and Castiel's roles have been reversed in this case, and Cas is the one begging for Dean to remember him. A majority of the dialogue is straight out of the episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Stranger

Castiel knelt before Dean, shaking and bloody. His left eye was nearly swollen shut, and his cheek was cut from the blows. Dean stood over him, his fist raised to strike again. Before he could, Castiel looked up, his eyes full of sadness and regret.  
“Dean, this isn't you. This isn't you!” Castiel exclaimed, his voice almost breaking. Without hesitation, Dean struck him again, his jet black eyes glinting menacingly in the light.  
Castiel let out a gasp as his head snapped to the side. He could feel yet more blood gushing down his face. His face went numb where Dean had hit him, before stinging with pain. It took a moment for his eyes to refocus, and another for him to get his bearings. He glanced up at Dean, who towered over him, still not raising a hand to defend himself.  
“Dean...” Castiel murmured between ragged breaths. “Dean, I know you're in there. I know you can hear me.”  
The angel blade the Dean had clenched firmly in his fist began to tremble. He hesitated, his face still hard like stone. Something deep inside him stirred, like a faint memory or a lost dream that he couldn't quite recall.  
“It's me,” Castiel said, his eyes wetting with tears. He was shaking more violently now, but he still didn't move away.“We're family. We need you... I need you.”  
Dean was still posed to strike, but his features began to soften. The hard edges in his face, the power in his stance, started to fade. The rage in his face drained away, leaving him empty and lost looking.  
“Dean,” Castiel breathed. The desperation in his voice was unmistakable.  
The angel blade dropped with a clatter.  
Realizing he was safe, Castiel let out a groan. He hunched over, letting the pain overtake him. Everything hurt. It was hard to breathe. He let out one raspy breath after another, trying to regain some control. Tears were still streaking down his face, and it was taking all his strength not to sob. Castiel had thought he'd lost him; he thought he'd lost Dean.  
Castiel gazed back at Dean, looking hopeful. But as Dean reached towards him, Castiel flinched away.  
“Dean? No, Dean! Dean!” Castiel cried, bracing for the final blow. But it never came.  
Dean caressed Castiel's face with gentle fingers, his face crumbling with guilt. The blackness of his eyes was replaced with his familiar emerald green. He knelt down before Castiel, grasping the angel's face with his other hand.  
“I'm sorry,” Dean whispered. “I am so, so sorry.”


End file.
